Cable termination tooling may comprise e.g. cutting tools, stripping tools and crimping tools. Some tools only have one of the above functions, whereas other tools have two or three of the above functions. Tools for cable termination may be hand tools or powered tools, e.g. hydraulically powered tools. Cable termination is required e.g. for connecting a cable or a wire to power, coaxial, fiber-optic or modular connectors.
When crimping, a connector i.e. a terminal, splice, contact or a similar device is mechanically secured to a cable—e.g to a conductor such as a wire—by deformation so that a solid joint having reliable mechanical and electrical connection is formed. The crimping operation resulting in a crimped joint is e.g. performed using crimping dies.
DE 198 58 719 A1 shows a crimping tool having an two-part-frame for adjusting the position of the crimping dies which crimping dies are pivotally mounted and axially fixed to the body of the crimping tool, i.e. the pivot points for the crimping dies are fixed relative to the body of the tool. Thus, a sliding movement occurs on the contact surface between the crimping dies and the workpiece to be crimped during the crimping operation.